


Schmerz, lass nach!

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat Zahnschmerzen.<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Zahnschmerzen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmerz, lass nach!

Fandom: Tatort Münser  
Characters: Boerne, Alberich, Thiel  
Rating: PG6, Humor, ff, h/c (mild)  
Bingo-Prompt: Zahnschmerzen  
Beta: Baggeli, die mir mal wieder die Perspektive gerade gerückt hat. 

~ 2890 Wörter

Disclaimer: Wie üblich. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich habe sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

Beorne hat Zahnschmerzen. 

 

Schmerz, lass nach!

Silke schlenderte den langen weißen Gang entlang. Es war zwar früh am Morgen, aber sie hatte jetzt schon gute Laune.   
Leise vor sich hin singend schob sie die Tür zur Rechtsmedizin auf und sofort wurde ihre fröhliche Melodie von den schweren Klängen einer Wagner-Oper weggespült. 

Das hörte sich geradezu nach einer wenig erfreulichen Schicht an. 

So gern sie klassische Musik mochte – und bei einem Chef wie Professor Boerne war das Leben einfacher, wenn man sie mochte – so schlecht vertrug sie sie morgens um halb sechs. Und Lohengrin schon gar nicht.

Was tat Boerne überhaupt schon hier? 

Sie war extra so früh gekommen, um in Ruhe die anstehenden Obduktionen vorbereiten zu können. Außerdem wollte sie sich heute Abend noch mit Freunden treffen und hatte gehofft etwas früher gehen zu können, was normalerweise auch kein Problem war. 

Wenn Boerne so früh da war, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: es gab wieder ein Mordopfer. 

Sie seufzte. Das würde vermutlich Überstunden bedeuten, denn es waren drei Körperspender, ein Drogentoter und ein unklarer Todesfall im Altersheim zu untersuchen, bei dem der Hausarzt zwischen Medikamentenvergiftung und Herzversagen schwankte.   
Sie schnaubte. Wo hatte der Mann eigentlich seinen Doktortitel erworben? Im Kaufhaus? Sie fragte sich, wie man das nicht unterscheiden konnte.   
Aber gut. Der Tote lag in Kühlfach 11 und war heute als erster dran. 

Boernes Kittel hing nicht am Haken, als sie ihren herunternahm und überstreifte. Im Vorbeigehen schaute sie ins Labor, aber da war ihr Chef nicht. Er war auch nicht in seinem Büro. Also blieben nur die Teeküche, die Umkleidekabine, der Lagerraum und der Obduktionssaal. Der Wahrscheinlichkeit folgend sah sie in letzterem zuerst nach.   
Nichts. 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, erst mal Kaffee zu kochen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Boerne das Pulver auftrieb, denn es war keine Sorte, die ihr jemals in einem Laden begegnet wäre, aber eines stand fest: es war der beste Kaffee, denn sie kannte. 

Sie schob die Tür auf und stieß mit dem großen Mann zusammen, der eben aus dem Raum herauskam. „Chef!“, ächzte sie und versuchte ihm auszuweichen.   
Er brummte nur ein hörbar schlecht gelauntes „Morgen, Alberich“, und strebte eilig in Richtung seines Büros. 

Sie schaute ihm verdutzt nach. Na, der ist ja blendender Laune heute, dachte sie und zucke mit den Schultern. Nur gut, dass sie nicht assistieren musste, sondern ihre eigenen Obduktionen durchzuführen hatte.   
Während sie das Pulver in die Kaffeemaschine füllte und Wasser in den Tank kippte, ging ihr Boerne nicht aus dem Kopf. 

So mürrisch wie eben hatte sie ihn selten erlebt. Eigentlich nur dann, wenn er etwas tun musste, was ihm absolut verhasst war. Zu Kreuze kriechen, zum Beispiel. Oder jemandem den Bauch pinseln, den er als unter sich stehend betrachtete. Zum Glück für sie und andere kam das nur allerhöchstselten vor. 

Noch verschlafen schaute sie zu, wie die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit in der Kanne mehr wurde. Boerne weigerte sich hartnäckig einen der modernen Kaffeevollautomaten anzuschaffen, weil er darauf beharrte, dass nur richtig aufgebrühter Kaffee gut schmeckte. Sie gab ihm Recht und genoss das Aroma, das sich in dem kleinen Raum auszubreiten begann. 

Allerdings roch es heute irgendwie merkwürdig. Würzig und scharf… fast so, als wäre irgendein stark aromatisches Gewürz mit in das Pulver geraten. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Kaffee nicht verdorben war. Aber… schlecht roch es eigentlich nicht. Eher ein bisschen weihnachtlich. Auch wenn das jetzt, im Hochsommer, nicht wirklich passte. 

Der Kaffee war durchgelaufen und sie schenkte zwei Becher ein. So früh am Morgen würde Boerne sicher gerne eine Tasse trinken. 

Noch immer scholl Lohengrin mit Macht durch die Räume und sie zuckte ein wenig ob der Lautstärke zusammen, als sie die Tür der Teeküche öffnete. Das würde ein anstrengender Vormittag werden. 

Sie versuchte den Lärm – anders konnte sie die laute Musik nicht mehr betiteln – zu ignorieren und steuerte Boernes Büro an. Das musste ja eine mächtige Laus sein, die ihm da über die Leber gelaufen war. 

Er hatte sich hinter dem Bildschirm seines Rechners verschanzt und bemerkte sie erst, als sie neben ihm stand und, weil ihr so dicht an der Stereoanlage die Ohren zu schmerzen begannen, kurzerhand die Musik ausschaltete. 

„Was soll das Alberich?“, fragte er ungehalten und eine Spur undeutlich. Sie sah, dass er sich ein Tuch seitlich gegen das Gesicht drückte. 

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen heute los, Chef?“, gab sie ungerührt zurück und stellte einen der Kaffeebecher vor ihm ab. „Ist das eine neue Sorte? Der riecht anders als sonst… irgendwie würzig“, redete sie weiter, als keine Antwort kam.

„Mh.“ 

Sie wartete noch einen Moment und drehte sich dann mit einem Schulterzucken um. Im Hinausgehen sah sie, dass auf dem Sofa etwas rundes Grünes lag und schaute genauer hin. 

„Wirsing?“ Sie schaute über die Schulter zu Boerne und nahm den Kopf neugierig an sich. Es fehlten offenbar einige Blätter. In ihrem Gedächtnis blitzte eine Erinnerung auf, aber sie konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Für was waren nochmal zerdrückte Wirsingblätter gut? 

„Ja, Wirsing. Stört Sie was daran?“, knurrte Boerne und winkte sie mit einer Geste aus dem Raum. Silke ignorierte es.   
Die Erinnerung wurde klarer und sie begann zu schmunzeln. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch, warum sie den würzigen Geruch in der Teeküche mit Weihnachten assoziiert hatte. 

Nelken. Es waren Nelken gewesen und so wie es auch hier im Büro danach roch, musste er sie zerkaut haben. 

„Können Sie sich jetzt bitte um die gekühlten Damen und Herren da draußen kümmern?“ Boerne klang jetzt richtig unwirsch und sie wusste, dass sie ihn besser in Ruhe lassen sollte. Mit einem „Aber gerne doch, Chef“, legte sie das Gemüse auf das Sofa zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

Zu ihrer Erleichterung entdeckte sie keine Leiche in den Kühlfächern, von der sie nicht gewusst hätte und auch die Musik wurde zwar wieder angestellt, aber nur in einer durchaus angenehmen Lautstärke. 

Boerne blieb weiterhin in seinem Büro. Nun, es war seine Sache, wann er seine Aufgaben erledigte.   
Sie kam schnell voran. Dem Hausarzt konnte sie ein Herzversagen bestätigen, der Drogentote war wie erwartet an Drogen gestorben und die drei Körperspender konnte sie auch nach einer ersten Voruntersuchung für Boerne vorbereiten. 

Es war schon früher Nachmittag, als sie beschloss, eine verspätete Mittagspause einzulegen. Sie streckte den Kopf in Boernes Büro. „Chef? Ich gehe hoch in die Kantine. Kommen Sie mit oder soll ich Ihnen was mitbringen?“

Sie bekam nur ein genuscheltes „Nein“ zu hören. Das klang gar nicht gut, entschied sie.   
Bevor sie jedoch handeln konnte, hörte sie hinter sich die energischen Schritte der Staatsanwältin.   
„Frau Haller“, wurde sie von der tiefen Stimme begrüßt. „Ist er irgendwo?“ Es war klar, wen sie meinte und so deutete Silke nur hinter sich in das Büro, zu überrascht vom plötzlichen Auftauchen Frau Klemms.   
Wie immer brachte sie einen Schwall Zigarettenqualm mit und Silke verzog sich gerne in einen anderen Raum.   
Boerne genoss ab und an mal eine Zigarre und den würzigen Geruch, der ihm danach manchmal anhaftete, mochte sie gerne. Zigaretten? Nein, da verzichtete sie lieber. 

Sie bekam dennoch mit, dass Frau Klemm offenbar auf einen Bericht wartete, den Boerne schon am Morgen hätte abliefern sollen und sie wunderte sich darüber. Ihr Chef war sehr gewissenhaft und schnell, wenn es darum ging, das Präsidium oder die Staatsanwaltschaft mit Fakten zu versorgen.   
Da ließ er sich auch nicht von Unpässlichkeiten beeindrucken. 

Wenn er aber so sehr in Zeitverzug war… Es musste ihm schlechter gehen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie kehrte zum Büro zurück und hörte gerade noch wie Frau Klemm sicher gut gemeint, aber gegenüber Boerne dennoch viel zu oberlehrerhaft dozierte: „Wirsing bringt da gar nichts, Professor. Sie müssen schon mit Cognac spülen… oder Schnaps. Sie können natürlich auch eine gesättigte Salzlösung nehmen. Aber Cognac schmeckt da deutlich besser.“

Silke verdrehte die Augen. Noch so ein paar Tipps und Boerne würde an die Decke gehen. Er mochte es nun mal nicht, wenn andere etwas besser wussten als er… und wenn es nur um Hausmittel gegen Zahnschmerzen ging. 

Sie machte einen Umweg über die Teeküche und nahm eine Kühlkompresse aus dem Eisfach des Kühlschranks. Das würde ihm Linderung verschaffen, hoffte sie. 

Frau Klemm kam ihr entgegen und winkte ihr mit einem Stapel Unterlagen einen Gruß zu. Also hatte Boerne den Bericht doch fertig getippt.   
Von was eigentlich? Hatte er eine Nachtschicht hinter sich? 

„Chef?“ Sie trat ins Büro und musterte den Mann, der noch immer in seinem Bürosessel saß. Er war blass und sichtlich müde, fiel ihr auf. 

Sie trat neben ihn und hielt ihm das Gelkissen hin, das sie in ein sauberes Geschirrtuch gewickelt hatte. „Das dürfte besser wirken als Alkohol, zerkaute Gewürze oder Wirsing.“ 

Boerne schaute sie mit einem so leidenden Ausdruck an, dass sie sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen musste. Er tat ihr gleichzeitig leid: er hatte Schmerzen, das konnte sie an den feinen, knittrig wirkenden Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln und dem leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn sehen. Die linke Wange war merklich geschwollen und die Haut schimmerte rötlich.   
„Was wollte Frau Klemm?“, erkundigte sie sich, während sie das einstmals blütenweiße Taschentuch mit den zermatschten Wirsingblättern in den Mülleimer warf. 

„Den Bericht einer Obduktion, die gestern spät abends noch hereinkam. Eine Auftragsarbeit für Köln… der Tote wurde bereits wieder abtransportiert.“ Boerne sprach leise und für seine Verhältnisse sehr langsam.   
Bereite es ihm Schwierigkeiten?   
Überhaupt sah die geschwollene Backe übel aus. Das waren keine normalen Zahnschmerzen, da war sie sich sicher. 

„Wann wollten Sie sich nochmal die Weisheitszähne ziehen lassen?“, fragte sie beiläufig. 

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, nuschelte er. 

„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Chef. Ich weiß, dass Sie schon vor einem halben Jahr den Rat bekommen haben, sich operieren zu lassen. Haben Sie nicht was von Zysten erzählt und dass sich die laut ihrem Zahnarzt entzünden könnten?“ Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm an den Schreibtisch und musterte ihn besorgt. 

Seine Blässe gefiel ihr nicht. 

Boerne ließ resigniert den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken, zuckte aber zusammen, als das seiner geschwollenen Wange gar nicht gut zu tun schien. „Ich hatte gestern schon Zahnschmerzen“, gestand er, „und hätte heute Morgen einen Termin gehabt. Aber da kam diese Leiche, die sofort obduziert werden musste… dann der Bericht. Sie haben ja gehört, wie eilig es Frau Klemm damit hatte.“ 

„Und statt dass Sie mir das überlassen, sitzen Sie jetzt hier mit solchen Zahnschmerzen, dass Sie den Mund fast nicht mehr aufkriegen.“

„Sie hatten heute genug zu tun“, murmelte er. „Und wollten Sie sich nicht heute Abend mit Freunden treffen? Mit Überstunden geht das nicht.“ 

Silke unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Dass er sich daran noch erinnerte! Sie hatte es ihm vor einigen Tagen eher beiläufig erzählt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es noch wusste.   
Nun… er musste jetzt erst mal zum Arzt. Alles andere würde sich fügen. 

Fahren konnte er selbst auf keinen Fall, das war klar und sie würde er niemals hinter das Steuer seines Porsches lassen… nicht freiwillig jedenfalls.   
Sie griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Herrn Thiel Senior.

„Was wird das?“ fragte Boerne müde und schien kurz davor einzunicken. Vermutlich hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. 

„Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie zum Zahnarzt kommen.“ 

Silke hatte Glück und erreichte den Vater des Hauptkommissars. Er würde in einigen Minuten da sein. Als nächstes versuchte sie es bei Boernes Zahnarzt, doch die Praxis war am Nachmittag geschlossen. Nach kurzem Überlegen rief sie bei ihrem eigenen an und auch hier klappte alles wie am Schnürchen: Boerne konnte sofort kommen. 

Sie holte Boernes Jackett vom Bügel und hielt es ihm hin. „Kommen Sie, Chef. Herr Thiel Senior bringt sie zu meinem Zahnarzt. Der wartet schon auf sie.“

Boerne rappelte sich aus seinem Stuhl auf, legte den weißen Mantel ab und schlüpfte in sein Jackett. 

„Sind Sie mit den Obduktionen fertig geworden?“, erkundigte er sich, während Silke ihm aus dem Büro folgte. 

„Die drei Körperspender fehlen noch, aber die kann ich auch übernehmen. Sie lassen sich jetzt erst mal den Zahn ziehen und bleiben den Rest des Tages im Bett.“

Boerne salutierte spielerisch, wenn auch mit einer schlaffen Geste. „Zu Befehl. Danach machen Sie aber hier die Schotten dicht und genießen den Abend. Wer dann noch was von uns will, hat Pech gehabt“, wies er sie an. 

Sie begleitete ihn nach oben und nannte Thiel Senior die Adresse nachdem sie ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, den Professor nach der Operation nach Hause zu fahren. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen kehrte sie dann in das Gebäude zurück und machte sich nach einem Abstecher in die Kantine an die Arbeit. 

~~

Knapp vier Stunden später war sie auch damit fertig und schloss eben die Tür hinter sich ab, als der Hauptkommissar auf sie zukam.   
„N’Abend Frau Haller. Wissen Sie wo der Professor ist?“

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Boerne ist hoffentlich zu Hause im Bett“, gab sie zurück. „Was wollten Sie denn von ihm?“

„Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht mit ihm heimfahren… sein Auto steht ja noch da.“

„Ihr Vater hat ihn zum Zahnarzt gebracht. Weisheitszähne“, erklärte sie und Thiel nickte verstehend.   
„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er mich heute Morgen um halb zwei aus dem Bett geklingelt hat und eine Packung Salz haben wollte.“ In seinem Mundwinkel blitzte ein Lächeln auf. Die Hausmittel haben also nicht gewirkt?“, fragte er trotzdem mitfühlend. 

„Nein… auch wenn er wohl so einiges ausprobiert hat“, schmunzelte nun auch Silke. „Aber jetzt hat er es ja hoffentlich überstanden. Ich mach für heute Feierabend. Wenn Sie wollen, liefere ich Sie zu Hause ab“, bot sie an und Thiel willigte freudig ein. 

Sie gingen zum Auto und wollten eben einsteigen, als Thiels Handy klingelte. Er warf einen Blick darauf und verdrehte die Augen. „Was is‘?“, fragte er und hörte dann stumm zu, seufzte nach einer Weile resigniert.   
„Na gut.... Bis gleich, Nadeshda.“

„Soll ich Sie ins Präsidium bringen?“ Silke schloss den Wagen auf und schaute ihn fragend an.   
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie holt mich ab.“ Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche und drückte ihr einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Schauen Sie mal bei ihm vorbei? Er war heute früh ziemlich angeschlagen und wenn er sogar freiwillig zum Zahnarzt geht… Ich muss eine Nachtschicht einlegen. Wenn er nicht aufmacht… sein Schlüssel hängt bei mir am Schlüsselbrett.“ 

~~

Silke war nicht ganz wohl dabei, einfach so in Boernes Wohnung aufzutauchen. Aber es war ihm schon ziemlich schlecht gegangen und sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass eine Zahn-OP kein Honigschlecken war. 

Sie klingelte und als sich drinnen nichts rührte, holte sie den Schlüssel aus Thiels Wohnung und schloss auf.   
„Chef?“, rief sie in den stillen Flur. Es kam keine Antwort und so ging sie leise hinein.   
Sie fand Boerne schließlich auf dem Sofa, wo er sich mit einem Kühlkissen an der Wange in eine Decke eingewickelt hatte und schlief. Seine Brille lag nachlässig auf dem Tisch und daneben wartete ein offenes Buch darauf, dass jemand weiterlas. 

Er war noch immer blass und die Schwellung war nur wenig zurückgegangen. Überhaupt sah er nicht wesentlich besser aus als vor einigen Stunden. 

Sie suchte die Küche und holte dort eine neue Kühlkompresse aus dem Eisschrank. Dann setzte sie Wasser für Kamillentee auf und hoffte, Boerne hatte welchen im Haus.   
Nach einigem Suchen fand sie eine Packung mit Teebeuteln und brühte ihm eine Kanne auf. Dann kehrte sie in das Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Boerne schlief noch immer. Sie berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Chef?“

Er zuckte zusammen und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf, schaute sie dann reichlich verdutzt an. „Was machen Sie denn hier, Alberich?“, murmelte er verschlafen, während er sich aufsetzte und sich durch die Haare fuhr. Sie waren danach nicht unbedingt weniger verstrubbelt. 

„Thiel bat mich, nach Ihnen zu sehen. Er muss den Fall weiter verfolgen und kann nicht selbst kommen.“   
Sie schenkte Tee ein und reichte ihm die Tasse. „Langsam trinken und eine Weile im Mund behalten. Das lindert die Schmerzen und hilft bei der Heilung.“ 

Boerne verdrehte die Augen, nahm die Tasse aber gehorsam an. „Ich habe langsam genug von diversen Hausmittelchen.“

Sie schmunzelte und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Das glaube ich Ihnen. Aber das hier hilft wirklich.“ 

Er nippte an dem Tee und bewegte die Flüssigkeit langsam im Mund, bevor er schluckte.   
Zufrieden nahm sie ihm die längst nicht mehr kalte Gelkompresse von der Schulter und ersetzte sie durch die frische, die er sich dankbar an die Wange hielt.  
„Sie sollten sich ins Bett legen, Chef. Hier auf dem Sofa können Sie sich nicht ausstrecken und richtig schlafen.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Alberich? Oder gibt es Sofas, die sogar bei Ihrer Größe dafür zu klein sind?“, konterte er, stand aber trotzdem auf und zog sich die Decke von den Schultern. 

Sie registrierte erleichtert, dass es ihm wohl doch schon besser ging, auch wenn es seine Neckerei wenig geistreich war. 

„Konnte der Zahn gezogen werden?“, erkundigte sie sich und er nickte. „Ja, auch wenn es eine ziemliche Prozedur war. Ich weiß ja schließlich, warum ich das nicht machen lassen wollte.“ 

„Deshalb, und weil Sie Ärzte hassen… und Zahnärzte ganz besonders“, bestätigte Alberich lächelnd, die natürlich seine Abneigung gegen diese seine Kollegen kannte. Es brachte ihr einen finsteren Blick ein. 

„Nur weil ich nicht gerne an mir herumschnippeln lasse, heißt das nicht, dass ich Angst vor Dentisten habe!“, grummelte er. „Ich habe mir ja auch sofort die Krone richten lassen, die Thiel mir gleich an seinem ersten Tag in meinem Haus ausgeschlagen hat.“

„1 : 0 für Sie. Warum aber die ganzen Hausmittelchen? Sie wissen doch mit Sicherheit, dass die, wenn überhaupt, nur kurz Linderung bringen. Oder wollten Sie den Gang zum Zahnarzt noch eine Weile hinausschieben“, erkundigte sie sich spitzbübisch.

„Nun werden Sie mal nicht frech“, schnaubte er und drohte spielerisch scheltend mit dem Finger. 

Sie lachte und stemmt die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften. „Sonst was?“

Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Wenn schon gegen Zahnschmerzen kein Kräutlein gewachsen ist… gegen Sie ist auf jeden Fall kein Kraut gewachsen.“


End file.
